This invention pertains to controllers and particularly to feedback controllers. More particularly, the invention pertains to state and output feedback controllers.
A technical or commercial need that the present invention may solve is as follows. Gain scheduled controllers may be a way of designing a controller for a nonlinear plant. Several linear controllers may be put together and a gain scheduled controller may be implemented by switching from one linear controller to another depending on an exogenous or endogenous scheduling variable. The present system may be a technique for switching between the controllers in such a way that certain closed-loop performance properties are improved over the related art.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/444,850, filed Dec. 15, 2005, is hereby incorporated by reference.